You're a Reindeer!
by BlueStarMusicGeek
Summary: Blaine see's something that reminds him of Kurt


You're a Reindeer!

**Author's Note: ****Hi, this is just a one-shot I wanted to write. I hope you like it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee.**

Christmas. It had to be everyone's favourite time of the year. A time for friendship and family, presents and happiness. Well, that was what some people thought; Kurt Hummel certainly didn't think that. He wasn't against Christmas, not at all; it just wasn't exactly his favourite time of the year. It seemed to be the time when people thought it was okay to wear a hideous knitted sweater and eat way too much. Not to mention the awful jokes people told, they were bad enough to make your ears bleed!

Finn had tried to explain that it was all part of the Christmas spirit, but Kurt didn't agree. The amount of people Kurt had seen wearing a hand –made sweater with a reindeer on the front of it! It was like walking through a forest of people wearing Rachel Berry's clothes. A world with Rachel's fashion sense; Kurt shuddered at the very thought of it.

It wasn't long until Christmas now, as Kurt knew all too well. Finn had decided to remind him of it every single day, just to check that Kurt hadn't forgotten. As if anyone could with your freakishly tall, Frankenteen brother breathing down your neck every few seconds. It seemed the only thing keeping him sane was the thought of Blaine. Kurt smiled even thinking of his name.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to find someone as perfect as him. There were still times when Kurt would pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It definitely felt like a dream. After dates Kurt would still find himself coming home to act like a love-struck teenager and screaming into his pillow. It was all too amazing for him; he used to think he'd be alone forever, now he couldn't imagine a life with anyone but Blaine.

Kurt was currently lying on his stomach on his bed, his mind taking in the words on the copy of Vogue placed in front of him. He was so engrossed in his reading he didn't notice his door silently open and a figure slipping into the room. Before he knew it there was a body resting above him and he felt lips on the back of his neck. He sighed contently and flipped himself over to see the smiling face of his boyfriend above him.

It sometimes seemed like Blaine spent more time at Kurt's house than at his own, he practically lived there. He had stopped knocking on the door now; he just walked in, greeted Burt and Carole and then wordlessly went off to see Kurt. That was the way it always was, but it was perfect, because it was Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine, said boy had just moved from his position of hovering above his boyfriend and was now lying on his side facing him. "Hey." He smiled, speaking so softly he was practically breathing the word out. Blaine had a dopey grin stretched across his face and a breath taking sparkle in his amazing hazel eyes. His hair was in its natural state, curly, although Blaine had slightly tamed it with the tiniest amount of gel. (None at all was like torture for him.)

"Hi." Kurt replied, albeit a little breathlessly. "Did you enjoy going out with the Warblers?" Blaine had been invited to go Christmas shopping with Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Thad that day. At first Blaine wasn't sure whether or not to go but he had wanted to spend some time with his old friends and who knows what kind of trouble they would have got in without him.

"It was fun. I'm glad I got to spend time with them but it reminds me of how much I miss them. Still, we didn't serenade any Gap employees this time. That's gotta be a bonus, right?" Blaine smirked. Kurt hit him playfully on the arm as Blaine protested jokingly. "I missed you." Blaine pouted.

"It was only a couple of hours! But, I missed you too." Kurt said honestly. It wasn't a lie; he always missed his boyfriend when he wasn't with him. Sometimes he could be in the same room as him and yet still miss Blaine. If that was physically possible.

"So I kinda saw something that reminded me of you while I was out." Blaine announced proudly.

"Really?" Kurt asked acting confused, he wasn't really sure what to expect.

"It's nothing bad." Blaine reassured him. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Awww, don't you trust me Kurtie?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt like he'd just kicked a puppy. Kurt sighed and reluctantly closed his eyes. He heard some shuffling until a few moments later Blaine asked him to open his eyes again. There was a stuffed animal proudly shoved into his face by his happy boyfriend.

"Oh, so I'm no longer a penguin, I'm a… What is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's a reindeer." Blaine stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't it adorable?"

"I guess so." Kurt spoke unsurely. "Why does it remind you of me?" Kurt wasn't sure whether this gesture was kind or whether he should take offense.

"Well, most obviously because it has gorgeous chestnut coloured fur that is almost the same shade as your hair. Also, its eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue, green and grey." Blaine pointed out. Kurt looked more closely at the stuffed toy and saw that it genuinely did have shimmering glass eyes the same colour as his and a pale brown shade of fur.

"Are you saying I look like a reindeer?" Kurt laughed. Blaine shook his head making Kurt look at him in a way that said 'Seriously?'

"Well maybe but it's not just its appearance. Reindeers are strong too! They have to carry Santa's sleigh all the way around the world in one night, full of presents and the big, heavy Santa himself." Kurt smiled even wider at Blaine childish explanation. "But I think that's the main thing that reminded me of you, expect you're emotionally strong. You never let anyone get you down, and you never ran from bullies. You fought back until you couldn't fight any more. People threw you in dumpsters and chucked ice cold slushies in to your face. But you never let that bother you. You still strolled around McKinley like you owned the place and did it all alone." Blaine explained, pride in his voice. "I wish you didn't have to have done it alone, but you aren't alone anymore. I'm never going to leave you. I love you Kurt Hummel and I will find a way to tell you that every day for the rest of our lives." He stated proudly. "Even if it means buying you a toy reindeer."

"I love you too." Kurt announced. "But you're probably the only person in the world who can make a reindeer seem romantic."

"You gotta admit that it's cute though."

"Not as cute as you."

**I want that reindeer. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
